


Taking his time

by rustypeopleskillz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/pseuds/rustypeopleskillz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, he's taking his time. Today, he has Danny spread out on the bed and a slow, delicious sort of lust burning between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking his time

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the ever-lovely, ever-beautiful dodger_sister, without whom I would be lost. Any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I seem to only be able to write PWP in this fandom, but hey, I'm OK with that.

Steve doesn't know how long they've been awake, but the morning sun has traveled up their legs, warming inch after inch as they traded kiss after kiss after kiss. It has reached their hips now, and normally Steve would have gone for a swim and come back by this hour, but not today. Today, he's taking his time. Today, he has Danny spread out on the bed and a slow, delicious sort of lust burning between them. His skin is buzzing with it, and he leans back, reluctantly breaking off the kiss to look down their bodies. He bites his lip at the sight of Danny's hard cock, mouth watering. He carefully runs his fingertips over Danny's chest. The golden hair is soft to the touch, the skin under it warm and welcoming. He pauses at a nipple, lightly circling it with his thumb and making Danny squirm. He suppresses a grin and does it again, to the other nipple. 

“Steve,” Danny complains, squirming again. “C'mon, babe, don't tease.”

“Patience, Danny,” Steve says, bending down to kiss the nipple closest to him, adding a bit of tongue and being rewarded with a full body shudder from Danny. 

“Patience, he says,” Danny mutters, carding a hand through Steve's hair. He doesn't push though, just holds on. “That's real precious, coming from you.”

Steve makes a non-committal noise and adds some teeth, gently nipping at Danny's ribs before following it up with his lips. He adjusts his position on the bed, getting up and sliding further down Danny's body, Danny's hand still in his hair. He straddles Danny's legs, looks up to take everything in. 

Danny is spread out on the bed, a flush spreading over his tan skin. His lips are red from their slow, hungry kissing, his pupils blown dark and wide, his hair a perfect mess that Steve savors just a little bit extra – messing up Danny's hair is a favorite past time of his. He meets Danny's eyes, grins at him and then bends down to lick at his stomach. Steve loves this, loves that Danny lets him do this, lets him kiss and lick and explore and drive Danny nuts. He noses into Danny's navel, which makes Danny laugh, before going lower and breathing in deep, cheek nudging against Danny's cock. Danny moans, hand tightening in Steve's hair. 

“Fuck, you are such a sadist,” Danny groans, hips bucking up, prompting Steve to lay an arm across them and pressing down. He takes a second to appreciate the contrast of his tanned skin against where Danny's board shorts has kept the sun away. Then he bends down again and licks a long stripe up the underside of Danny's flushed, hard cock. 

The reaction is satisfactory, to say the least. Danny grips Steve's hair so hard it hurts, throws his head back and groans, sounding like it was ripped out of him. Steve does it again, adding a flick of his tongue against the head. 

“Steve,” Danny gasps, loosening his grip on Steve's hair a fraction, his other hand coming down to grip at Steve's arm. “Steve, c'mon, c'mon, don't… just...”

He's not quite there yet, so Steve slides a bit further down, noses at his balls before taking them carefully into his mouth, making Danny whine. Danny strains against his arm, but doesn't say anything, so Steve hums low, adding a bit of vibration. 

“Please, please, Steve, fuck, I'll… just, please,” Danny gasps, hips bucking against Steve's arm, nails digging into his skin. There it is.

Steve swallows his cock down in one long, slow stroke, ears ringing with Danny's shout, senses filled with the smell of him, the taste, the feel, the weight, the sound. Everything is Danny, all around him, and he groans, takes him in just a little deeper. He nearly chokes when the head hits the back of his throat, but he breathes through it, takes him even deeper. He loves this, loves testing his limits, loves the sounds he rips out of Danny, the way Danny won't shut up, keeps saying his name, keeps calling him all sorts of ridiculous, adorable things, keeps holding on to him like he's afraid Steve will stop. 

Steve pulls up, all the way to the tip, takes a deep breath, and then goes down again, even deeper than before. He'll have crescent shaped fingernail marks on his forearm when this is over, and he savors the thought, just as he savors the desperate whine Danny lets out when Steve swallows around him. He breathes through his nose on the way up, sucks around Danny's cock, flicks his tongue over the head, and Danny goes crazy. The only word he gets out is Steve's name, a desperate chant of “Steve, Steve, Steve,” that sends thrill after thrill though Steve. It feels like his heart is going to explode from how much he loves this, how much he loves Danny. 

He brings his free hand up, scratching his nails against the grain of the hair on Danny's thigh before running a finger lightly over his balls, just the way he knows Danny likes it. Danny grows rock hard in his mouth, his balls pulling tight against his body, and Steve moans, going as far down as he can. Danny shouts and swears when he comes, Steve's name mixed in with the curses. His cock pulses in Steve's mouth, spurt after spurt of come filling it. Steve swallows it all, greedy and hazy with lust, with Danny, with making Danny come. 

He eases up, pulling off just as Danny's hand start to push at him. The sight of Danny is nearly enough to send him over the edge – chest heaving, eyes squeezed shut almost like he's in pain, the flush from earlier now spread out over his entire chest, his hair sticking to his sweaty face. He's beautiful, and Steve feels like he's been punched in the solar plexus. He has to kiss him, so he slides up the bed and noses his way up Danny's jaw. Danny turns to meet him, still with his eyes closed, mouth pliant and sated under Steve's. 

“I can't feel my toes,” he murmurs against Steve's lips, and Steve grins, feeling proud and smug and also like he really needs to come. He lays back and takes himself in hand, eyes still on Danny's face, on the way he's slowly blinking his eyes open, looking a little lost and a lot happy. 

“God, Danny,” he says, and his voice is rough, used, his throat raw. It sends a spike of lust through him, making him speed up his hand. He's almost there, the taste of Danny still on his tongue, the smell of him, the sight of him, all of it driving his pleasure higher and higher. 

Danny reaches out, movements slow like it's an effort to use his muscles, and touches Steve's lower lip. His calloused fingertip is rough against Steve's sensitized skin. 

“You are so fucking beautiful, babe,” Danny murmurs, the smile on his face blinding, and just like that, Steve is done. The pleasure washes away everything but Danny, it crashes through him with so much force it leaves him gasping, and Danny's hand on his face is the only thing keeping him anchored. He forgets where he is, who he is, and the sensation is so freeing he wants to cry. 

“That's it, babe, that's it,” he can hear Danny say, and he reaches for him, needing to touch, needing to hold on to something. “God, look at you.”

“Danny,” he gasps, blinking, trying to remember how to think. 

“I've got you, Steve. Fuck, that was amazing, you are amazing, come here.” Then they are kissing, and Steve eases back down to earth with his mouth on Danny's, his arms around Danny's shoulders, Danny's hand in his hair. They kiss for a long, long time, slow, gentle kisses that finally taper off into breathing in the same air, noses touching. 

“I still can't feel my toes,” Danny says after a while, and Steve can't help but laugh, his heart light, his body spent, his arms full of Danny. The sun has crept all the way up to the headboard now, bathing them in warmth and light, and Steve thinks he should get up, get the day started. He can't seem to work up the motivation though, and instead he kisses Danny's cheek and closes his eyes, letting the warmth and the love wash over him. Just a two more minutes. Maybe five.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://rustypeopleskillz.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
